Kisses in the Snow
by animestargirl
Summary: Love can shine even in winter. Two boys share a moment under the snow. YamixYugi


Star: Hi everyone! I know, I know. You all probably want to kill me because I'm not working on Deepest Dreams, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. I was just in the mood to write a cute, fluffy fic about my two favorite people.

Yami: I'm flattered.

Yugi: I can't wait! I wanna read now!

Star: Enjoy and please review!

disclaimer: (to the tune of 'O Christmas Tree') I hate lawyers, I hate lawyers. They really are such big meanies. I hate lawyers, I hate lawyers. I'll never own Yugioh!

------Kisses in the Snow------

It was a day like any other in winter. The wind nipped at rosy cheeks as the snow gently fluttered to the ground. The sun would occasionally peak out from it's hiding spot in the clouds to look down on the busy city. It warmed the hearts and bodies of the citizens, giving everyone a cheery mood.

It was almost time for Christmas, and the whole city was in the holiday spirit. Everywhere you walked there would be decorations, and the smell of holiday foods in the air. The center of the city was the busiest, as the workers hurried to place the ornaments on the giant tree. Everyone was helping out, from the oldest man to the youngest baby. It was a truly happy time to be out, and celebrate with the entire city.

Though not everyone in the city was outside. In one small, but popular game shop, in one cozy bedroom, in one warm bed lay a young teenage boy. This boy, Yugi, though he loved Christmas time, refused to get out of his bed. His grandfather couldn't get him out, nor could his friends. Even his boyfriend, Yami had no success in removing the small boy from his cocoon of blankets.

He was happy to just stay in his bed, away from the cold air. If there was one thing Yugi hated, it was the cold. "Wake me up when it gets warm," he told everyone, before burrowing under the covers again. 'I can't stand the cold,' Yugi thought, as he tried to hide from the freezing temperatures. The only thing that could be seen of him was the small tuft of tri-colored hair that stuck out from the top of the blankets.

A few minutes later, Yami walked in, and didn't plan on leaving until he had gotten his aibou out of bed. "Yugi, get up," he said in his deep voice. "For Ra's sake, it's almost noon."

All he got in reply was a muffled answer, before the mound on the bed tightened up even more.

"What did you say?"

/I said leave me alone. It's holidays, so I have every right to sleep in,/ came the voice through their mind link.

"So? Come on, Aibou. Don't be so lazy!"

At that, Yugi sat up in bed and threw a pillow at his dark half. "I'm not lazy! I'm cold!"

Yami just chuckled as he sat down next to his light. Though he had never experienced cold like this in ancient Egypt, the spirit was comfortable. "If you moved around and didn't stay in one place, then you wouldn't be as cold," he answered as he gazed into the bright amethyst eyes of his lover.

Yugi stuck his tongue out, and was about to bury back under the covers, when Yami pulled him into a hug, completely uncovering him.

"Yami! It's cold! Let me go!" the boy said as he struggled to get free from his dark's grip.

"Oh, but my hikari, haven't you heard body heat is the best way to keep warm?" Yami asked as he pinned his small aibou on the bed.

Yugi just stared up at him with an annoyed expression on his face. But as he gazed into the exotic ruby orbs, he smiled and leaned up to give the other a kiss, which Yami eagerly accepted.

A few minutes later, the two boys came down stairs. Yugi made a dash for the couch, where there were more blankets, but Yami was too quick. No matter how hard the hikari fought, the dark spirit wouldn't let him go. Yugi had to be dragged to the door, where he sullenly put on his coat and followed his love outside.

As soon as he walked out, he was blinded by the glare of the sun off of the snow. "Stupid light," he said as walked over to his dark.

"I don't think it's stupid. I love the light. It makes me happy when I see it, and even more so when I can hold it in my arms," Yami replied as he drew Yugi into a tight hug, complete with a kiss.

Yugi pulled away and twirled about in the snow. "I love this time of year. Everything seems…so much more pure, don't you think so?"

"Yes. The world is more beautiful at this time of year. People as well. But you, my precious aibou, are pure and beautiful all year round."

Yugi smiled at him, then turned his head up to the sky. "The snow is wonderful, isn't it Yami?"

"Yes. It's soft and gentle, like you," Yami said as he wrapped his arms around his hikari's waist and drew him close.

"Are you going to compare me with everything about winter?" Yugi asked with a chuckle.

"Why not? Winter is my favorite time, and you are my most favorite person on the planet."

"You are such a hopeless romantic, you know."

"I have a reason to be," Yami said as he placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's lips.

"Yea, yea. So what do you want for Christmas?"

"I have everything I could ever want in my arms right now."

"Oh good. That was a cheap present."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up and kiss me again."

Yami quickly complied with Yugi's request, and the two lovers shared a wonderful kiss in the still falling snow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star: Tada! Did you like? I hope it was fluffy enough for you! I hope you all have a great holiday season. Review if you love me!


End file.
